Oh the Things We've Done
by threeflowersinavase
Summary: After Caroline's mother gets worse she is manipulated into shutting off her emotions and leaves town. Stephen and the gang try to figure out what is going to happen next and what the worst case scenario might be.


The group sits around the old boarding house talking about the possibility of how bad things could get now that Caroline has turned off her emotions. 

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she entered into the large living room, Jeremy right behind her. Almost everyone was there. Jo and Alaric were sitting on the couch together closest to the fire. Stephen was starring off, lost in thought. Liv and Tyler were sitting opposite Jo and Alaric and Damon was pouring himself a drink.

Damon slammed down his drink. "Well little brother do you want to tell them, or should I?"

There was a pause before Stephen spoke, "The vampire blood…it didn't help Caroline's mom, it didn't heal her. The doctors give her less than a week…" Elena felt the tears fall down onto her cheeks and brushed them away quickly. There was always so much crying.

"Well there has to be something else we can do!" Elena protested.

"Oh no, no. That's not even the best part." Damon laughed to himself, like there was a joke being told that only he was in on. "It seems vampire barbie has shut off her humanity."

"What?!" Elena demanded. Damon handed Alaric a drink. They hadn't been on the best of terms since Damon last compelled him but he knew he'd need it.  
>Elena walked over to Stephen and faced him. "Stephen, what is going on?"<p>

"I….I wasn't there for her. When she got the news. Damon called and said you were missing so I left her at the hospital to look for you." Stephen answered.

"Ahh yes you mean the little tea party she had with our brother Kai?" Jo piped in. Tyler knew Liv was strong and could take care of herself but he mentioned the light shiver that ran down Liv's spine any time her brother was mentioned.

"Right, well while Liv and Jo were using a locator spell to get you back it seems Caroline had some company at the hospital."

"Who?" Elena quickly asked.

"My dear friend Enzo." Damon pursued his lips and took another long drink from his bourbon.

"So Enzo convinced Caroline to shut off her humanity and then what?" Jeremy asked.

"Probably go drink an entire city." Damon added.

"Or worse." No one had noticed Matt when we walked into the room. He had dried blood crusted on his neck and a bruise on his head.

"Oh my god, Matt." Elena and Jeremy rushed over to help him. Tyler and Liv got up from the couch and he laid down.

"I'm fine, really. Luckily Enzo didn't know about my ring."

"Enzo did this to you?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, it turns out he's actually not that big of a fan of you Stephen. He kept me around while trying to figure out how to get to you." Stephen for the first time since the conversation had started turned around to face everyone.

"What?" Stephen asked.

"He blames you for a lot and is determined to take away everything from you." Matt answered. Stephen thought to himself if Enzo wanted to take everything from him he'd come pretty close by taking Caroline away.

"Well this is no problem, right? I mean when Damon first got back into town his humanity was shut off, and then Stephens, and then mine, right? We can do this. We've done this before." Elena was frantically trying to convince herself that this wasn't a big deal.

"And Caroline has always been a pretty good vampire, right? So maybe no humanity her will just be like a sad zombie version?" Jeremy wanted to remain hopeful. The last time a vampire close to him had shut off their humanity it had been Elena. He didn't want to think about his sister in that much pain and he was glad that he had missed out on seeing his sister as a ruthless vampire.

"Or it could be much much worse." Damon added, remaining the one in the group to make the unhappy truth known.

"How bad are we talking here?" Alaric asked.

"Well let's run down the list here, shall we?" Damon started around the circle and pointed at Liv. "Didn't you try to kill her best friend once?" Liv rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the couch next to Matt. Tyler trying to defend Liv said, "I almost actually killed her…twice."

"See this is what I'm saying." Damon shrugged.

"And you think you're in the clear, Damon?" Tyler asked, anger filling his voice.

"Well I happen to think Caroline and I have reached a place of forgiveness for our past…relationship." The word relationship came out of his mouth almost like venom. Alaric rolled his eyes. "Ok, so maybe I'm at the top of the hit list here." Damon confessed.

"I'm not sure about that." Alaric said, "I tortured her once and then demanded Elena kill her…and I'm pretty sure I murdered her father." Jo looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"Don't worry Joey. That was his evil twin and you should understand all about that." Damon said, hoping in some way it would calm Jo's nerves.

Everyone's eyes shifted in the group to the four who hadn't said anything yet. Jeremy standing behind Matt spoke, "Hey, don't look at us."

Damon smirked and pointed at Jeremy, "Didn't you cheat on her best friend once, with a ghost?" Jeremy glared so hard at Damon it was surprising his hair didn't catch on fire.

Elena finally added her crime, "I think that when I had my humanity shut off I stole her prom dress?"  
>Tyler joked, "Well it was nice knowing you Elena."<p>

Stephen slammed his hand down on his chair. "This isn't a game." The room fell silent as all eyes were on him. "I wasn't there for her, I should have been there and I wasn't. This is my fault."

Damon put his hand on his brothers shoulder.  
>"Liv and I can try another locator spell. I've actually gotten pretty good at them." Jo chimed in, trying to help.<p>

"I'm not sure that's going to be necessary." Elena said.

"Anyone up for a road trip to New Orleans?" Damon asked with a smile.


End file.
